greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 103 (Black Clover)
デート |romaji= Tanoshī o Matsuri Daburu Dēto |viz= |issue= 17, 2017 |arc= Arc 7 |characters= #Kahono #Kiato #Noelle Silva #Asta #Nero #Emma #Lily(flashback) #Charlotte Roselei #Balman #Sol Marron }} デート|Tanoshī o Matsuri Daburu Dēto}} is the 103rd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Kahono is excited to go on a double date, while Noelle Silva wonders how Kahono can be so bold and if she is after Asta. Kiato thinks about how Kahono wants him to get closer to Noelle and that he will give it his all. Asta just wonders what a double date is. Kahono thinks about how if Noelle does not do something then it will be her that enjoys the Star Awards Festival with Asta. Kahono also thinks about how nothing will just drop into their laps and they will have to fight for them. Kahono links arms with Asta and heads out to enjoy the festival. Noelle is shocked that Kahono and Asta have locked arms, while Kiato tries to asks Noelle to go dancing. Noelle, Asta, Kahono, and Kiato enjoy the festival, with Noelle noticing that Asta and Kahono make a good match. Suddenly Kahono asks Asta what Noelle is to him. Before he can answer, they notice a crying girl. Asta hears how the people talk about the crying girl because she is a peasant and remembers what Lily told him about the people of the Upper Realm. Noelle walks over to the girl to find out what is wrong, but the girl will not stop crying. Asta, Kahono, and Kiato put on a performance to stop the girl from crying, which everyone seems to enjoy. Once the girl stops crying, Noelle asks what her name is which the girl reveals that her name is Emma. Noelle then asks Kahono to use her Song Magic to spread the word out, and they manage to find the girl's mother. The mother is thanking them for finding her daughter, when she notices that Noelle is a member of House Silva. The mother tries to apologize for the trouble that her daughter has caused, but Noelle replies that because she is royal, she will extend her hand to anyone and that everyone should enjoy the festival. Asta remembers what Kahono asked him and answers that he likes Noelle. Noelle is shocked by this and blasts Asta away, while Kahono just comments about the two. Kahono then tells Noelle that they should enjoy the festival by themselves. Elsewhere Asta is wet and complains about what Noelle did to him, when he hears some people talking about a beautiful woman. Asta notices the woman and sees a nobleman named Balman wanting her to accompany him for the night. The woman ignores him, and angered, Balman grabs the woman. Asta tries to go and stop Balman, but the noble and his men are defeated by some thorns. Sol Marron suddenly shows up and comments about how they should dress up a little for the festival, before she notices the commotion. The woman asks Balman if he has any idea who she is, and Sol asks what she is doing. Asta recognizes the magic and realizes that she is Charlotte Roselei, the captain of the Blue Rose squad. Events *Star Awards Festival Magic and Spells used References Navigation Category:New Pages Category:Black Clover